character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Pac-Man (Canon, Composite)/Tonygameman
Summary Pac-Man, officially stylized as PAC-MAN or PACMAN and also known as Pacster/Pac in the reboot, is the protagonist of the Pac-Man series. He is Namco's famed mascot and was created by Toru Iwatani. Since his first appearance in 1980, Pac-Man has become a legendary video game icon and is one of the most recognizable video game characters in the world. Statistics Tier: 8-C, High 8-C to 8-B with his space board. Likely Low 2-C to 2-C at his peak | 5-A Name: Puck-Man, Pac-Man, Pac, Pacster, Packy, Paccums Origin: PAC-MAN (Series) Gender: Male Age: Technically 38 (was created in May 22, 1980) Classification: Pac-Person, Student (Ghostly Adventures) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Energy Manipulation and Laser Manipulation (with Laser, Optics, and Beam power-ups & Blaster), Martial Arts and Combat Specialist (For example in Pac-Man World 3 and Super Smash Bros.), Weapon Mastery, Proficiency in Vehicles/Vehicular Combat, Gluttony Empowerment, Enhanced Bite, Enhanced Eating, Infinite Digestive System, Matter Ingestion, Bullet Projection (Can launch pac-dots as bullets), Charged Attacks (Can charge a pac-dot to make it do more damage and create bigger explosions when thrown), Ground Pound and Bouncing (Butt Bounce), Rolling Attack and Spin Dash (Rev Roll), Enhanced Athleticism, Double Jump, Accelerated Metabolism, Ball Form (Can get rid of his limbs and turn into a ball), Pseudo-Flight (Can travel along a path of Pac-Dots through the air), Invulnerability, Food Empowerment, Vulnerability Inducement, Levitation, Statistics Amplification and Enhanced Strength (With Power Pellet, can also lightly levitate to pursue better and become strong enough to bend metal bars with his bare hands & destroy robots bare-handed that would out-muscle him in base form), Mech Piloting Intuition, Energy Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Spinning Attack and Laser Manipulation (With Mokujin Mech and Toc-Man), Sound Manipulation and Bell Manipulation (with Sonar and Sonic Bell power-ups), Echolocation (with Radar power-up), Magnetism Manipulation (with Magnet & Regen power-ups), Vector Manipulation (Can sprint without moving from his position), Elemental Manipulation, Ice Manipulation (with Freeze, Shatter & Snow Man power-ups), Fire Manipulation and Fire Ball Projection (with Pyro, Fire, Fireball & Chili Pepper power-ups), Precognition, Summoning, Food Manipulation, Bouncing, Object Creation and Water Manipulation (Can summon a trail of pac-dots to eat for a recovery, a trampoline underneath him to bounce into the air three times and a fire hydrant which shoots water in both directions & can be kicked off. Can also summon various characters to temporarily protect him while racing), Fruit/Vegetable Generation, Rocket Generation, Bell Manipulation and Key Manipulation (with Bonus Fruit, can throw various stuff like fruits, Galaxian ships, bells and keys), Tractor Beam Emission (can create short tractor rays to capture/pull in enemies and grab them), Size Manipulation (Can grow himself with the Giant power-up & shrink himself with a Shrink Pellet), Air Manipulation and Homing Attack (Can summon homing tornadoes with Tornado and Twinado power-ups), Portal Creation and Vacuum Effect (with Vortex Pellet), Infinite Jump (With Magic Boots), Water Maneuverability and Spinning Attack (with Flippers), Cryokinetic Surfing (with Ice Skates), Sealing, BFR, Reality Warping, Drawing Creation and Wall Generation (can seal living drawings into books, reality-warp, create beings that come to life and create walls by drawing a straight line with Magic Pen), Sneeze Inducement (with Sneezy Weezy Pac-Power), Trap Creation (Can create random invisible one-use spike traps with Trap power-up), Illusion Manipulation and Astral Projection (with Cyan Capsule, can crate a duplicate that mimics/mirrors all of Pac-Man's actions), Vacuum Effect and BFR (with Pink Capsule, can pull everyone into a brown pot which holds them in place for a short period of time), Enhanced Speed (with Super Pac-Boost, Sneakers, Roller Blades and Red Capsule, can move at twice his normal speed), Disappearing (with Silver Capsule power-up), Transmutation (with Cherries/Magic Wand power-ups, automatically turns enemies into cherries/presents), Shapeshifting and Explosion Manipulation (with Bomb, Boom and Pac-Bomb power-ups, can turn himself into a bomb), Intangibility and Invisibility (with Stealth power-up), Mallet Generation (with Mallet), Rope Manipulation (with Rope), Energy Manipulation, Beam Emission and Death Inducement (with the Artifact, can vaporize/disintegrate a powerful spirit/creature like Mollusc by shooting a stronger energy beam on them), Electricity Manipulation (with Electro-Shock Power Pellet and Lightning), Light Manipulation, Light Wave Emission, Ring Creation and Implode & Explosion Inducement (With Red Ribbon Power Pellet, can leave a trail of light behind him while running which when circled, close up around enemies and explode), Shockwave Stomp (with Super Stomp Pellet), Vibration Emission (with Power Bounce Pellet), Duplication with Pac-Men power-up (can create homing Pac-Men that can create other Pac-Men), Oxygen Independence (Can survive with no oxygen), Beam Emission and Omnidirectional Energy Waves (Can launch omnidirectional beams after collecting 256 pac-dots), Spacecraft Physiology (Can use a space board to fly into space), Intangibility Cancellation (can harm intangible beings like ghosts), Stun Attack, Cloning, Snow Manipulation, Smoke Manipulation, Tractor Beam Emission and Sound Manipulation (in Pac & Pal, can use various items like a trumpet, a snowman, a Rally-X car, a Galaxian ship and smaller Pac-Man clones to stun ghosts), Cloud Generation (with Storm Cloud power up), Healing (with Health Pack), Forcefield Manipulation (with Pac-Shield), Dragon Summoning and Ice Manipulation (with Siria the Ice Dragon), Homing Attack (with Strawberry Striker), Toon Force (has occasionally used this power ), Hammerspace, Fourth Wall Awareness (Once knocked on the screen to check if the player is present), Bubble Manipulation and Aquatic Respiration (with Bubble), Transformation, Invulnerability, Intangibility and Size Manipulation (can transform into a giant Super Pac-Man, who can also go through doors without unlocking them), Flight (As Super Pac-Man and with his spaceboard), Enhanced Helmet Proficiency (with Armored Helmet), Gliding (with Feathered Hat), Statistics Amplification, Resistance to Magic, Gold Mimicry, Sealing and BFR (can absorb Golden Fruits to turn into completely golden and gain a boost in power, can also seal his enemy underneath a tree or underground for years when they're weakened enough) | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts and Combat Specialist (With Close Combat/Kung-Fu Berry, Weapon Mastery, Tongue Manipulation (Can shoot his tongue out and grab objects with it), Energy Manipulation (With Blaster), Invulnerability, Elemental Manipulation, Ice Manipulation (With Ice Berry), Fire Manipulation (With Fire Berry), can eat enemies with a pellet or without it, Size Manipulation, Large Size (Type 1), Statistics Amplification and Attack Reflection (Can change his size with a Shrink Berry and via his Pac-Zilla form which enhances his stats and allow him to eat missiles and shoot them back out), Vacuum Breath (With Vacuum Berry), Air Manipulation and Air Breath (With Galeforce Berry), Plasma Manipulation (with Plasma Berry), Stone Mimicry and Earth Manipulation (with Boulder Berry), Rubber Mimicry and Ball Mimicry (with Rubber Berry), Cyclone Spinning and Rotational Energy Manipulation (with Spin Berry), Enhanced Intelligence, Genius Intelligence and Intelligence Enhancement (With Brain Berry), Metal Manipulation, Metal Mimicry and Magnetism Manipulation (With Titanium Berry, can turn himself into steel and has a large magnet on his mouth while using it), Magic, Spell Casting, Spell Reflection, Size Manipulation, Object Creation, Levitation and Reality Warping (with Wizard Berry), Camouflage, Invisibility and Prehensile Tongue (with Chameleon Berry), Cloud Generation (With Garlic Berry), Aquatic Respiration (with Gill Berry), Flight (With Flight Berry, Rocket Berry and Hover Board), Digital Transport and Data Manipulation (with Wi-Fi Berry, can transport into cyber-space), Inflation, Balloon Mimicry and Bodily Gas Manipulation (with Inflate Berry), Rod Retraction (with Fishing Berry, through his tongue), Drill Protrusion (with Drill Berry), Gravity Manipulation (with Light Air Berry, can make himself lighter than air), Shockwave Manipulation, Arachnid Physiology (with Arachnid Berry), Primate Physiology and Animal Manipulation (With Elder Berry, can turn into a gorilla), Jack O'Lantern Physiology (with Garlic Berry, can belch out Jack O' Lantern-shaped clouds), Planetary Physiology and Large Size (Type 2; with Planet Berry, can transform into a planet which is able to chomp entire asteroids) Attack Potency: Building level (Destroyed monsters of this size with relative ease), Large Building level to City Block level with his spaceboard (Killed King Galaxian which was around this size). Likely Universe level+ to Multi-Universe level at his peak (Defeated Erwin who used a machine that caused a spectral paradox by syphoning the energy from the Spectral Realm which has numerous interrelations with the space-time continuum. A syphon's effects would be seen as a quasi-pseudo distortion of its atomic fabric and one of them is in Gogekka as the fabric between real and spectral worlds. It creates a giant vortex capable of sucking all matter of the universe which could rip apart all of space-time and erase everything, including ghosts, from existence and finally make the universe itself collapse, which could effectively destroy both universes) | Large Planet level (As Planet Pac, chomped the Ghosteroid which not only can destroy the entire Pac-World, but also the Netherworld within it) Speed: Subsonic (Can move fast enough to be rendered as a yellow blur, especially if someone is in trouble) with Massively FTL+ reactions (Dodged electricity and lasers. With his spaceboard, moved at these speeds, fired energy projections that tags MFTL ships and reacted to energy blasts from those ships), possibly Lightspeed attacks with Laser and Optics power-ups. Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Can reel in a fish more than twice his size and yank it out of water with no problem), Class G (As Super Pac-Man, is able to rip entire buildings out of the ground and shake large bridges until they crumble) Striking Strength: Building Class (Beat large enemies with his fists, hits hard enough to make shockwaves), Large Building Class to City Block Class. Likely Universal+ to Multi-Universal at his peak | Large Planet Class Durability: Building level (Tanked being in the epicenter of a large explosion around this size caused by the destruction of Erwin's death machine. Resisted a gravitational pull strong enough to pull in Spooky), Large Building level to City Block level with his spaceboard. Likely Universe level+ to Multi-Universe level at his peak | Large Planet level Stamina: 'Very high (Ran across hundreds of mazes with no sweat shown on him) 'Range: Standard melee range. Dozens of meters via shooting pac-dots, higher with power-ups (varies from several meters to infinite) Standard Equipment: Power Pellets/Cookies/Berries, The Artifact, Magic Boots, Sneezy Weezy Pac-Power, Mallet, Fire Ball, Rope, Bubble, Space Board, Mokujin Mech, Armored Helmet, Feathered Hat, Magic Pen, Bombs, Blaster, Hover Board, Berry Dispenser, Power Berries, Golden Fruits, Capsules (Arrangement), etc. Intelligence: Genius (Outsmarted Erwin, the made genius by tricking him into getting sucked up into an energy beam from his own machine and tricked the Spectral Fiend into jumping off a cliff by accident. Is also good at solving puzzles, booby-trapped mazes, out-witting ghosts, disguising, etc. Has been strategizing to get through different mazes and levels since the first Pac-Man game, starting out with just mazes but soon expanding to entire platforming levels. In addition, he has adapted to new forms, fought and experienced many different fighting styles from many enemies. Piloted different vehicles like the Lemon Rocket and Toc-Man), higher with Brain Berry Weaknesses: His power-ups have somewhat incredibly short time limits or can be knocked out of him with a few good hits, can be baited with food, can be attracted by magnets in his metal forms. Key: Games | Ghostly Adventures Note: Respect thread Category:Tonygameman Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 2